Hidden Scenes
by Tina-bell-21
Summary: A series of one shots detailing 'hidden scenes' between Sharon Raydor/Andy Flynn within each episode. How does their, lets face it, totally obvious affection for each other, play out in the minds of us faithful shippers? Well this is my version! ;) Rated T for wherever my mind takes me!
1. Transfers, Relationships, and Rusty Beck

_**Hello fellow Major Crimes fans! This is my first MC fic and I fell in love with the whole Raydor/Flynn ship only recently. I've been out of the fanfic writing loop lately since my muse deserted me, mainly because the writers of Criminal Minds have killed off one half of my ship! But that's another story! **_

_**This story will be made up of a series of one shots, as the title suggests they are primarily hidden scenes which will tag each episode, starting with the Season 1 premiere! They may not necessarily come in order though I will try to keep them that way, and they may include flashbacks. But hopefully they will remain true to the flow of the show. **_

_**If there is any particular scene in any episodes that you would like an extension of I am open to requests! Also reviews make my day fabulous so please drop a thought or two if you have a moment! **_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 1: Reloaded -Transfers, Relationships, and troubled teens. **_

On his way back from the break room, coffee in hand, Andy watched as Fritz left Sharon's new office, one arm holding a suspiciously full looking brown bag. A smile crossed the Lieutenant's face as he imagined the contents, he was going to miss raiding the candy drawer when the chief wasn't looking.

"Night Andy, good result today." Fritz spoke with a polite nod as he passed.

"Yeah, goodnight Agent Howard."

As he walked further into the murder room he was glad to see it mostly deserted, Buzz was still around, casting glances to a surly looking Rusty Beck. Andy had seen some troubled kids in his time in the job but that kid took the top spot. He sure felt for the boy.

The Lieutenant sighed as he placed the coffee mug on his desk, turning on his heels to look into her office. Sharon's office. That was going to take some getting used to.

He watched as she closed a file and dropped it into her purse, even from this distance he could see the frustration in her eyes. He knew that body language too damn well, to anyone else it would seem normal, nothing out of the ordinary for her, but Andy Flynn knew that when Sharon was as stiff as she was right now, she was tired, mentally.

Of course she was, the last two days had been spent battling the team at every turn. No one had been on her side, no one had shown her any kind of support. Unless one counted Amy Sykes but hey, she wasn't a true part of major crimes...yet.

Even he, the man who had been secretly involved in a hush-hush relationship with Sharon Raydor for months, had treated her with distance, anger, and disrespect. His was to reason why, he was mad at her, not for taking over his division, but for not telling him about it.

It was all he could do to keep his face from showing his obvious betrayel in that supermarket parking lot. Until now he had yet to confront her on the issue, she'd texted him the previous night but he'd ignored it like a child.

Taking a deep breath Andy cast one more glance to Rusty, still intentedly staring at the floor, and knocked on her office door.

Sharon knew it was him just by the sound his knuckle made as it connected with the hard door. For a moment she closed her eyes, willing herself to muster the energy for this conversation, the pounding in her chest did nothing to maintain her composure.

"Come in." She called, clearing her throat as he walked in, his face giving away nothing as he closed the door behind him, proceeding to close the blinds too before he finally looked her in the eye.

That's when she saw it, his eyes betrayed him everytime, she knew that from much experience. Fear, uncertainty, and a hint of heartbreak.

"Andy..."

"Why didn't you tell me Sharon?" Andy shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at her, she didn't hold his gaze for long as she reached up to run a hand through her thick hair.

"I don't know why." It was the truth.

"The night before that shootout," Andy stepped forward, one hand released from his trouser pocket as he gestured at her, "you were in my bed Sharon. That morning, before I got called in, you were in my house, making breakfast in my kitchen, and you couldn't find one second to say 'oh, by the way, I'm your boss now'!"

Sharon sighed, folding her arms she looked him in the eye, willing him to see that it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. "Andy please, I know I should have told you about my transfer, I wanted to tell you I just..."

"You what?" Andy pushed her just a little, his voice remained low and even, he was mad sure but he didn't want to yell anymore.

"I just, I did plan to tell you that morning. Please believe that I did not deliberatly keep this from you Andy. But everytime I tried I, kept thinking that this promotion well, it puts us in a difficult position. By taking this transfer I became your boss...the rules Andy...you and I..."

"Are you saying you want end this...whatever it is between us?"

"No!" Sharon sighed, dropping into her chair she buried her face in her hands for a moment as she composed herself. She hated being so confused and conflicted.

"I don't want to stop seeing you Andy, but this promotion was so good for me. I guess I just, didn't know how you'd react." Sharon looked at him again and for a long moment neither spoke. Sometimes they didn't need words to communicate, they could read each other so well by now.

She didn't tell him because she didn't want to face reality. The reality being that their relationship wouldn't last the strain. The rules would eventually win out, they couldn't hide forever and they didn't want to, but the consequences of their seeing each other would be huge. Still she had accepted the transfer to Major Crimes, despite her deep and growing feelings for the Lieutenant standing in front of her right now.

Andy sighed as he watched her, moving forward he walked to stand beside her, turning to sit on the edge of her desk to face her. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." She answered quietly. "I want to do this job, I want to do it well. But I don't want to lose you either."

When she looked up into his eyes he couldn't help but smile. Andy knew he'd run through burning flames to hell and back for this woman. They'd already kept this thing secret for months, in fact they were damn good at it, so what if Sharon was his boss now, she was worth facing a firing squad any day of the week.

"Ok, so we have to be extra careful now, so what. Personally I think its rather hot, you being the boss of me." Andy's smile made her roll her eyes, though she reached out to wrap her fingers around his.

"I've always been the boss of you Lieutenant."

Andy pulled her to her feet, moving her to stand in front of him, her body nestled between his legs. "I know you're about thirty seconds from banning any extra curricular activity in this office but I'm going to kiss you know and worry later."

Sharon didn't protest, instead she welcomed his lips on hers, her arms went around his neck as she pulled herself flush against him. When Andy kissed her like this, with such tenderness and underlying passion, it boggled her mind that they couldn't make anything work. She could feel his fingertips burning her skin, even through the material of her suit jacket as his hands moved up her sides to rest just underneath her chest, he knew damn well that it always made her crazy.

When the need for air became too great and they finally seperated, Sharon rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of him, the feeling of being safe in his arms.

"So are we good?" She asked, her fingers gripping his shoulders possessively.

"We're good." Andy smiled, kissing the tip of her nose before he pushed her away a little, but ever so gently.

"In the interest of respecting boundaries Captain I believe we are standing altogether too closely."

Sharon placed one hand on his chest and moved to an arm's length away from him, though her eyes never left his. "A professional distance Lieutenant, and don't think I've forgotten the way you yelled at me in the morgue yesterday."

"Ah, that. A result of a bruised ego and a childish mentality. Won't happen again Captain."

"Make sure that it doesn't." Sharon looked at him, intending to look stern but he caught the twinkle in her eye that gave her away.

Andy folded his arms and grinned at her, watching as she gathered her things together to leave, only then did his eyes register Rusty's bags on her desk beside him.

"What did you intend to do about the kid?" He asked as she sighed again and looked towards her door instinctively.

"For now, I'm taking him home with me."

"With you?"

"Yes. I'll decide what to do in the long term when I've figured out how to handle it. Right now I just need a quick fix."

"Are you sure Sharon? I mean what do we really know about this kid?"

"We know that he's had a troubled upbringing and he needs some help. I can handle it Andy."

"I have no doubt babe but can't child services deal with it?"

"Clearly not after he staged another escape attempt. We need him to help take Stroh down, if I need to babysit him to make it happen then so be it. Who knows, I may at least be able to do some good for the boy in the process."

Andy nodded, he knew better than to argue the point when Sharon had her mind set on something. "Well, just sleep with your gun and your cell, if the little psycho tries to murder you in your sleep, call me."

Sharon laughed at his words and raised her eyebrows. "I think that entire statement was a little redundant, but he's not the bad guy here Andy, his parents failed him and now the state too, I can't sit back and watch it happen."

Andy raised his hands in surrender and moved towards the door. "Call me later if you can." With one last wink he was gone from her office, leaving her to gather her purse and Rusty's bags before following his path.

"Ok Rusty," Sharon didn't look at the boy as she walked out into the murder room although she felt him looking at her, "hustle! You're coming home with me!"

* * *

_**Like I said, reviews are my elixir! please drop a few words and make my day! **_


	2. Late Night Calls and Elevator Moments

_**Time for an update! Firstly though I want to say a massive thank you for all the amazing reviews! **_

_**In answer to a couple of questions, sometimes I'll do continuation of a number of scenes from one episode, sometimes it could just be one, it depends where my muse takes me! I'll borrow where I can and maybe just slip in something I think would fit quite nicely, call it writers prerogative! Also, to answer another question, I'm making my way through season 1 now (god bless iTunes download) and hopefully there'll be a fic for every episode, but since I'm in the UK, I have no idea when we'll get season 2 so I can't promise there'll be fics for those eps any time soon! Time will tell! **_

_**anyhoooo here it is, hope you like! I was gunna split this and then I thought aw, to heck with it! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 2: Before and After - Late Night Calls and Elevator Moments. **_

For a long moment she just stood there, the resounding silence hanging over the both of them. Sharon couldn't see Rusty anymore, only the blanket that covered him, rising and falling with every deep, rapid, angry breath he took.

They hadn't been under the same roof for long but already it felt like forever. God had her own children been so difficult as teenagers? Part of her wanted to throw up her hands in surrender and declare herself done, something held her back though, she couldn't say definitively what that was so she didn't try to explain it.

Something about this boy had gotten under her skin, perhaps it was the maternal instinct that still raised its head every so often. Rusty was combative and difficult but who wouldn't be when they'd endured what he had in his relatively short life so far. Sharon had no intention of giving up on him just yet, she wasn't a quitter, the kid would have to learn that one way or another.

The sound of her cell phone ringing on her desk behind her brought Sharon from her thoughts. Glancing to Rusty's form on the couch he seemed unperterbed, and so she picked up the phone, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Raydor."

"Hey its me." Andy's soft tones made her smile, how did he know that she needed him to call just at that very second. Turning away from Rusty she made her way down the hall towards her bedroom.

Rusty looked up as he heard Sharon's bedroom door close behind her. He hadn't meant to get at her like that. Sometimes he just got so frustrated that he lashed out, the closest person took the brunt of it and lately that had been Sharon Raydor. Deep down though he wouldn't admit it, he knew Sharon had done more for him in the past couple of weeks than anyone had done probably ever.

But Rusty had grown to learn the hard way that if things seemed too good to be true then they probably were. Everytime Sharon talked about school and college he didn't dare believe it, so he shut it down. Maybe talking to a counsellor wouldn't be such a bad idea afterall.

"He's just so...angry, all the time." Sharon kept her voice low as she sat on her bed, venting to Andy was all that was keeping her sane right now.

"Life's been rough on the kid, you've already said you won't dump in a group home, you're just gonna have to wait it out. You're both stubborn, but I know you can hold out longer than he can."

"I'm not sure whether or not thats a compliment."

"Always meant with the greatest of love babe." Sharon could almost hear his smile and it was infectious.

"I know he's a little difficult to handle right now but I just know there's a good kid in there somewhere, Andy. He just needs to understand that not everyone in the world is against him."

"Any progress in finding his mother?" Andy asked the question that she was sick of answering lately.

"Still nothing. Change the subject Andy, what are you doing right now? I'm guessing you're reclined on the couch watching the sports roundup, right?" Sharon smiled, imagining him lazing around in his jeans and t-shirt. She liked him that way, relaxed Andy was always an enigma to her, he was so different outside of the office, rather like herself.

"Actually no, since my girlfriend," suddenly his tone was much lower, almost a whisper, "is MIA right now, I'm still in the office working out a few things."

"Taylor won't pay you overtime you know."

"I'm more in the market for kisses as payment, and I certainly don't want those from Taylor!"

His words caused Sharon to uncharacteristically giggle, jeez what this man done to her. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, I'm sorry we haven't spent any time together lately, with Rusty in emergency care its just...difficult."

"I understand, look I really just called to say hey, and hear your voice for a few minutes, I'll let you get back to the little psycho, and I'll get back to keeping an eye on Sykes as she tries to dig herself out of the ever expanding hole she keeps diving into head first!"

"Is she still there?" Sharon laughed again.

"Yep, up to her eyes in reports."

"I know she messed up earlier but we've all been there..."

"Yeah I know. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you. Sometimes I feel like she's only one happy to see me when I walk into the department in the mornings."

"I hope I'm not included in that assumption."

"Of course not, I know you're just pretending to hate me to appease Provenza."

"Provenza doesn't hate you, in fact he kinda likes you, which makes him even more mad at not being promoted. It's a vicious circle."

Sharon laughed once more into the phone. She could talk to Andy for hours, just general conversation was able to calm her down, maybe it was his voice, she didn't know. But there was something about hm that was causing her to fall fast, she couldn't admit that to herself yet, never mind admitting it to Andy.

"Well that's certainly something to consider. Now maybe you should get back to work."

"Is that an order Captain?"

"You bet it is. See you tomorrow."

"Bright an early babe."

* * *

Sharon waited impatiently for the elevator. After another long day she just wanted to escape to a nice hot bath and a glass of wine. Annette Reber had finally confessed, Hobbes had made her deal, it was a win win day for everyone. Paperwork had kept her there longer than she intended and despite the good result, it was time to run for the hills.

Finally the resounding 'ding' that signalled the elevator's arrival penetrated her mind. As the doors opened there was only one occupant. He was leant against the back wall, hands in his pockets, a grin on his face that she would swear, if she didn't know any better, he had planned this.

Sharon tried not to smile as she walked onto the elevator, turning her back to him she pressed the button for the ground floor. "Done for the day, Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Finally." Andy returned without moving, his eyes grazed over her and she could almost feel that. "Taylor requested our overtime forms so I handed them over personally."

"Still hoping to get paid for that?" She was thankful that he couldn't see the smile on her face, she only just got it under control as he reached past her to push the 'Stop' button.

Before she even knew what was happening Sharon was pressed against the wall, sandwiched between the cold wall and his warm body.

"I haven't kissed you in days." Andy spoke the words as his hands gripped her sides, his fingers pressing possessively through the material of the purple skirt he loved so very much.

Sharon could feel his warm breath on her face, his lips only millimetres from her own. When they'd first started this thing, she'd declared this building a no-go zone for any of this behaviour but it was just so...hard, to resist him.

Ah one kiss wouldn't hurt.

She initiated the kiss, her hands reached up to his cheeks and she pulled him toward her.

When his lips were on her's it was like a fire rushing through her veins to every nerve ending in her body. His hands, strong, safe hands made her melt into him every single time he touched her.

Andy didn't just kiss her right now, he completely devoured her. Consumed every inch of her as if he knew it would be days again before he could touch her, feel her, so much as look at her like this.

Breaking apart they both had to take a minute to regain their senses, calm their racing heartbeat and shaking breath.

"You're killing me you know that right." Andy spoke the words, his lips lingering so closely to hers that she almost felt it.

"Imagine what it's doing to me, so near to you and so far away."

Andy smiled, placing a brief soft kiss on her lips before he drew back, his eyes burning into hers. "I should let you get back to Rusty. Give Buzz a break." Flynn had seen Buzz escorting the kid down to the lobby around twenty minutes ago under the impression that Sharon was right behind them, in reality it had taken a little longer.

"Just, FYI, when he's out of emergency care, in school or whatever, you and I will have some serious catching up to do."

Andy could barely control his reaction to her words, just her voice alone ran over him like a river of molten lava. "Seriously, killing me!"

"That is the general idea, Lieutenant."

"Can't wait." Andy couldn't resist throwing her a trademark wink. He reached out to restart the elevator without taking his eyes off her. Wordlessly he moved back to his original position behind her, leaning nonchanantly against the wall as they reached the lobby floor.

"Finally!" Rusty whined as he saw Sharon exit the elevator towards him.

"I know I took longer than planned but I'm here now ok! Let's go shall we." Sharon pointed towards the door and Rusty headed out.

"Goodnight Captain." Andy spoke in his professional tone as he followed her outside and headed in the opposite direction to her.

"Goodnight Lieutenant. See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early!" Andy threw the comment over his shoulder without looking back. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was smiling.

* * *

_**Please drop a review in the little box and make my day! ;) **_


	3. Medical Causes

_**Hey everyone! Firstly I must apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, life got a little crazy! Hopefully there won't be such a long break until the next bit! **_

_**Now then, part of this chapter is an extended scene request from Pearlphin so I hope it's everything you wanted it to be. I will admit I was very torn with this episode, there were lots of directions I could have gone in but I choose two and went with it! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy, and drop a review at the end, let me know the score! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 3: Medical Causes - Maternal Instincts and Unquestioned Support.**_

"Five hundred bucks? Do I dare even ask what she wants five hundred dollars for?"

Sharon sighed and perched on the edge of a table, thankful that she and Andy were alone in the break room.

"Could you please just lower your voice, this is not for the world to hear." She gave Andy a warning look as he frowned, sighed and crossed his arms.

"$500, Sharon, for a bus ticket?" His tone left no mistake that Andy barely believed any of this.

"There's some contention about some money she supposedly owes her boyfriend, she can't come to LA until she's paid him back."

Andy sighed again, he knew she was conflicted, part of her wanted to protect Rusty but deep down she knew she couldn't keep the kid from his mother.

"Are you sure about this Sharon?"

"Better that she come here, where I can keep an eye on the situation than Rusty run away to find her on his own, right?"

"Lesser of two evils."

"Exactly." Sharon nodded, her hands clenched around the edge of the table either side of her. "I know what you're thinking Andy, I know that you think this is a mistake but, I promised him I would find his mother. I need Rusty to trust me and doing something when I say I will, is the right way to do things."

"So you're just going to smile and pretend everything is all sunshine and roses and happy happy. Like the woman's magically gonna come back the perfect Mom."

"I have to, for Rusty. This could go two ways, either she'll come back and nothing will be different and Rusty will work out for himself that he's better off without her, or maybe with the right support Sharon Beck can get her son back. My personal feelings are irrelevant here Andy, I have to do what is best for Rusty and nobody else."

Andy looked at her for a long moment, she was determined here. They could debate around in circles all afternoon but the result would be the same.

"You know I'll support you whatever you decide Sharon."

Sharon released the breath she wasn't aware she was even holding and closed her eyes for a second. Finally she looked up at him and spoke in barely a whisper, her eyes locking with his. "Everything seems so much easier when you're on my side."

"I'm always on your side, even when I don't agree with you I'm always on your side."

She wanted to reach out and kiss him, finding the control to stop herself was getting almost impossible lately. Sharon hadn't spent any real alone time with Andy in almost a month and the tension was almost unbearable.

"Now I just have to figure out how to get her here. Taylor isn't going to sign off on $500 for a bus ticket." Sharon changed the subject, pushing herself up from the table she busied herself with making some tea.

"I'll take care of it."

She turned to look at him again, one raised eyebrow in question. "How?"

Andy shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Buzz is eager to get off babysitting duty, I'm sure between him and I we can convince the others that it's in their best interests to contribute."

"Thank you." The two words were spoken with such emotion, Andy felt it in her tone, saw it in her eyes.

Flynn cast one quick glance to the glass, making sure they were alone before he reached out, taking her hand in his, he squeezed it tightly in his own. If only he didn't have to let go.

* * *

_"Captain, Flynn and I will stay here tonight, until the kid turns up. And he will, he'll turn up."_

Sharon left the murder room, Provenza's words ringing in her ears. Willing herself not to cry, her feet couldn't take her away fast enough. One thing Sharon Raydor didn't do, was cry in front of people.

She heard the door open and close behind her as she walked down the corridor. Raising her eyes to the heavens she tried to speed up, thankful there was no-one around to see her getting weaker by the second.

When he gently but forcefully grabbed her elbow she wasn't sure how she didn't just breakdown right there and then. Without words, Andy steered her to the right and into a small one person bathroom. He released her long enough to lock the door behind them but as soon as the click was heard he wrapped her up in his arms.

Sharon dropped her purse to the floor and buried her face in his shoulder, the tears threatened to burst the perimeter wall but she kept them at bay with a few shuddering breaths.

Andy knew she needed this, when he'd walked into the murder room he could barely look at her at first. He knew how much Rusty had come to mean to her in just a couple of weeks, though she had yet to voice it to him or anyone, he just knew. The guilt he felt at losing the kid had threatened to overwhelm him.

Of course he knew it wasn't his fault but it still got to him. Andy was thankful that she hadn't seen him twenty minutes ago, barging through every department that was still manned, demanding any spare officer to help with the search, he was especially glad that Sharon hadn't born witness to his very persuasive conversation with the rather cocky sergeant down in traffic, or he may have found himself talking to his boss's replacement down in FID.

Right now it was all he could do just to hold her against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her while she clung to him, her hands balled in fists as she clung to his jacket.

Andy released the breath he didn't even know he was holding as he heard her quiet voice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against him, he smiled for the first time in hours.

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

"Messing up your suit." Sharon laughed a little as she pulled back from him, her hands flat against his back as she attempted to straighten the inevitable creases that were probably all over it. "People will talk if you go back in there with a ruffled jacket."

"Nah I'll just take it off." He smiled as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek. Her eyes were wet with tears that she couldn't contain, though she didn't cry them out. "Rusty will be ok Sharon."

She nodded, swallowing back another wave of tears, her hands came around to rest on his chest. "I know Rusty will be ok, he's learned to take care of himself. But he shouldn't have to. He's sixteen he needs a mother."

"All boys always need a Mom around."

"God I am so...mad, at Sharon Beck! How dare she do that to him!"

"Believe me if I could track her down I'd throw her in jail myself."

"Thats not all I'd do to her!" Sharon's eyes darkened with anger and if Andy hadn't have known she was serious he would have laughed.

"The Sharon Raydor wrath."

"You'd better believe it!"

Andy smiled and pulled her body against his one more time, his hands moved across her back in an attempt to soothe her fraying nerves. His own anxiety began to lessen when he felt her relax in his arms.

"Rusty will be ok Sharon." He repeated his earlier statement, hoping she would listen to him.

Andy wondered whether it was yet another sign that she was getting too attached to the kid. The bottom line was he was still in the overall care of child services, Sharon was simply a temporary foster carer. They didn't know what the future would hold, where the boy would end up, but Andy knew it was going to be hard on her when they had to make that inevitable decision. Of course they had to find him first for this to ever become a factor.

"I know he and I haven't had the best relationship yet but I can see him settling down. Sometimes he'll forget to use the bravado, the 'I don't care' attitude, and I can see the real person underneath and he's a good kid."

"You're a good mother."

"He's not my son."

"Irrelevant."

Sharon looked into his eyes and smiled, reaching up to place a brief kiss on his lips. "I'd better get home, he might call, or at least I hope he will."

"You ok? Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I'm ok." Sharon shook her head. "Anyway you need to keep Provenza company."

"Text me when you get home." Andy returned her kiss with another one, finally releasing her with one last hand through her hair.

"I will."

Andy picked up her purse and handed it back to her, unlocking the door he opened it for her. Sharon breezed through in her best Raydor stance, turning on her heels to look back at him.

"Coast is clear." She gestured to the hall. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Captain Raydor." Andy walked back towards the break room without looking back. If he was going to be here all night with only Provenza for cynical company, he needed a caffeine hit.

* * *

_**Go onnnnn drop a review! pleeeeeeeeeeease! **_


	4. The Ecstasy and The Agony

_**Hey all! Update time! **_

_**Once again your continued support and enthusiasm for this story is overwhelming. I'm so glad so many of you are still reading and reviewing. Every time I get a review notification it makes me smile, so keep em coming! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others, though FYI, I'm not particularly good at writing, for want of a better phrase, smut, but I've thrown in a little bit cos, to be honest, the opportunity presented itself, its totally tame though. Feedback will be welcome! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 4: The Ecstasy and The Agony - Stake Outs and Pillow Talk**_

Had it always felt this good? His hands on her skin, burning through the flesh as he dragged his fingers along her sides, alternating between a possesive grip and feather light caress.

God, she could barely breathe, Sharon's fingertips were digging into his shoulders so hard they were sure to leave a mark, she didn't care.

It had been far too long since they'd been together like this, the sexual tension had been unbearable, so much so that they barely made it to Andy's bedroom before they'd been tearing each other's clothes off.

Andy couldn't wait any longer, god only knew what it was about today but something about her had been driving him out of his mind. Sharon took very little persuading when he suggested they take a little advantage of Cynthia's arrangement to stay with Rusty until she got home.

The Captain had been craving her Lieutenant just a little too much to allow her rational self to intervene today. She needed this, needed to feel him surround her, hold her, kiss her like they never had to stop and make her burn so hot she might explode.

The way he held her as he moved inside of her always made her chest ache, that good kind of ache that made you want to hold on tight and never let go. Andy kissed his way along her jaw, down her neck, his teeth nipping lightly on her collar bone. The noise she made causing his blood to boil hotter than ever.

Andy smiled against her skin. He loved that he could do this to her. Sharon Raydor, the LAPD resident ice queen was melting in his arms. She shivered, moaned and trembled beneath him and he loved every single second. This was not Captain Raydor in his bed, although he did love it when she got all commanding on him, no this was Sharon, the woman, and there was so much more to her than the badge.

So much more that Andy was just dying to unwrap and discover, piece by piece, inch by inch. He hadn't told her yet but he was in love with her. Just the thought terrified him and excited him at the same time. It was crazy but it was true, he loved every single little thing about her.

When they both had found their release he collapsed on top of her, Sharon tightened her arms around him as she held him there, his weight a comfort to her for reasons she couldn't understand herself.

She ran her fingers through his hair, exhaling slowly in an attempt to regain a normal breathing rythym. It was in moments like this that she knew she couldn't deny it anymore, she'd fallen in love with him, there was no use ignoring the fact. Every rational nerve in her body told her she should end this, it could mean the end of both their careers. But she couldn't do it. He was worth every moment of fear and doubt, Andy treated her better than any man she'd ever known. He made her feel special, beautiful, desired. He made her feel like a woman again, like there was no other woman on this earth for him.

After a long moment Andy rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling in a rapid motion as he tried to come down from the high that she always gave him.

"Damn." He whispered raggedly, Sharon smiled as she moved to kiss his cheek.

"Damn indeed." Sharon replied, placing a hand on his chest to levy herself up as she climbed over him and out of the bed. She always did that and he could never work out why when it would be just as easy to exit on her side of the bed.

_Her side. _Andy couldn't help the smile as he thought about the concept, her side of the bed, her toothbrush in the bathroom, her stuff that seemed to appear in a drawer without either of them even realising it.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising his head to watch as she slipped his shirt over her naked frame.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!"

He sat up some to watch her leave the room, dressed only in his shirt. Damn those legs of her's were amazing. Easily one of his top 5 favourite of her features. She was back a minute later, a bottle of water in her hand as she slipped her glasses back on.

"I really shouldn't get back in that bed." Sharon moved around to his side of the bed, placing the opened bottle on the small table, her eyes fixed on his.

"Why ever not?" Andy allowed the sly grin to creep across his face as he watched the mischevious glint in her eye.

"Because I have to get home and if I get back under there," she pointed to the covers, "I might not ever leave."

"No complaints from me!"

"What about Rusty?"

"The bed isn't big enough."

"Andy!" She bent to playfully slap his chest, school boy error number one, before she knew what had happened Andy reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her on top of him he wrapped his arms securely around her.

Running his fingers through her hair, Andy kissed her soundly, he didn't want to let her go but knew he had to sooner or later. This was one of those moments where he could feel the potential to either lose his temper or his mind. The rules sucked, big time. How could they be a real couple and have to hide from everything and everyone? He wanted nothing more than to be able to take her on a real date, hold her hand as they walked down the street, kiss her under the stars after a really bad day.

Someday they would have to figure this out, would have to have that serious conversation about the depth of their feelings and how it would affect their careers.

Eh, maybe they could wait it out until one of them retired.

"I missed this." She whispered as he broke the kiss, laying her head on his chest she could feel his heartbeat. "Just being with you where nothing else matters."

Andy sighed, kissing the mass of hair that swamped his chest. "I wish you could stay the night."

"Me too." Sharon raised her head, crossing her arms on his chest she rested her chin on her hand and looked at him. "Things aren't going to get easier any time soon."

"I know, you have to think of Rusty."

Sharon caught the shadow in his eyes as he spoke. "I know you don't understand why I'm doing this for him."

"I do in some ways, I mean the kid needs a break, you're a great Mom and I get why you wanna help him..."

"But?"

"No buts. Anyway it doesn't matter if I understand why you're helping Rusty, the fact is that you are and it means a lot to you and I support you all the way."

"Unquestionable loyalty." Sharon narrowed her eyes as she watched him.

"Damn right. So even when it looks like I'm disagreeing with you at work, chances are it's just so the guys don't catch on to the fact that I'm crazy about you. Can't have them thinking I've gone soft all of a sudden."

"Heaven forbid."

Andy responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows which made her laugh.

"It's not forever." Sharon spoke quietly, moving one hand to trace a finger over his chin.

"Us or the situation."

"If I'm right about Rusty and he turns his life around, he'll be off to college in a year or two. Whether he'll still be in my life or not it doesn't matter, he won't always be living out of my guest room." Sharon deliberatly avoided the question, she didn't want to say they were forever, she didn't want to say they weren't either.

"So you're saying...more sleepovers...eventually?"

"Hells yeah." Sharon leaned in to kiss him passionately, who knew when she'd get the opportunity again.

"Can you handle this?" She asked quietly, moving up his body to lean her forehead on his.

Andy sighed, his hands moving softly over the contours of her back, for a long moment he didn't say anything, his mind running a mile a minute.

"It won't be easy, Sharon, there are times that I'll probably be a real ass. I'll get jealous and selfish from time to time and as much as I will try my hardest not to let you see it, it'll still happen. But I also know this, seperation, in public, having to hide this from the world, it will only make me treasure these little moments even more. I can't end this between us and I won't because, quite simply, I'm mad about you Captain Raydor."

She tried not to blush but she knew she was, he always had a way with words that made her go all, mushy. Probably because she felt exactly the same way. Sharon didn't have the words to reply so she just kissed him again, moving both hands to his cheeks, hoping her lips would convey how she felt.

"I heard about Rusty's issues today, at school, did you manage to get to the bottom of it?" Andy changed the subject as he released her and she got out of bed.

"His actions were largely justified, not that I'm telling him that, I want him to learn to believe that violence isn't the answer to every school yard disagreement."

Sharon sighed as she shrugged back into her skirt, switching his shirt for her own blouse. "But he has an attitude that needs a serious adjustment. I won't let him continue to think that I and the rest of the world will bow to his every demand, he's a child whether he likes it or not and he does not get to call the shots."

"So what's your plan?" Andy asked as he stood up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"Good old fashioned silent treatment."

"Oh just the thought makes my blood run cold." Andy shuddered playfully as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck.

"So it should, just pray you're never on the recieving end." Sharon laughed, moving her face to kiss him briefly. "I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow"

Andy watched from the doorway as she drove away, that was always the downer to their time together, one or both of them would have to walk away. For tonight he'd let himself think about the future, the hope that this arrangement wouldn't be forever. So many times he shut himself down when he dreamt of a future with Sharon, but not tonight, every man could dream once in a while afterall.

* * *

_**Hit me up a review! They do indeed make my day! **_


	5. Words of Wisdom and Shameless Flirting

_**Happy Saturdays everyone! Hope you're all having a fabulous weekend! **_

_**As ever I will thank you all for reading and for such fantastic reviews, they really do give me such a boost to keep going! **_

_**This chapter was the hardest to write so far, episode five, although a great ep, didn't give me much Raydor/Flynn love, but I found a little niche and went for it. Wriggled my way right in! **_

_**I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless. **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 5: Citizen's Arrest - Words of Wisdom and Shameless Flirting**_

Andy knocked twice on her office door, not waiting for a reply before he breezed in.

"Provenza is escorting the Barlow's to the hospital, they're understandbly eager to see that Emily is ok with their own eyes."

"That's...good."

Andy stopped in his tracks, folding his arms around the paperwork he'd brought to her, and with narrowed eyes he regarded her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone losing some of it's professional standard but not quite reaching the purely soft tones he often deployed when talking to her.

"Nothing." Sharon replied, a false smile that she knew instantly he would see right through, quickly forming on her face.

"Sharon?"

"It's nothing!" She replied a little more forcefully, throwing in an exagerated arm wave for effect. Sharon knew it was a wasted effort as he stepped forward, dropping the file from his hands and onto her desk.

Flynn didn't say anything, he sighed loudly and dropped into a chair, folding his arms again and proceeded to stare her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting forward in her chair.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to give in and tell me what's wrong. You forget I know you Sharon, I know your tells and it's written right across your face. Take your time, I'll wait."

As if for dramatic effect he stretched and exhaled, a small smile forming when he saw the roll of her eyes. When she reached up to touch her forehead he knew she was close to cracking.

Sharon sat back in her chair, shifting and then quickly sitting up straight and leaning forward again, all the while she knew he was watching her.

"DDA Hobbes has found a DNA match to Rusty in the criminal database, his paternal uncle. She thinks this guy's brother will test out as Rusty's father."

"So?" Andy shrugged, his nonchalant stance annoyed her a little.

"So should I tell him?"

"Yes."

"That was awfully quick." Sharon's eyes widened at his immediate response and she tilted her head as he continued.

"You told me you wouldn't lie to him."

"What if he gets upset?"

"Then he'll have to deal with it. This is his life Sharon, his family, you can't wrap him in a bubble and hide him from it."

Sharon sighed and sat back in her chair. She wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. This was what she needed to hear from him, she needed him to be clear, honest and to the point.

"I know but,"

"But you want to protect him."

She nodded, leaning her head back against the chair.

"The best you can do for him, babe," the term of endearment slipped out before he could catch it and for the briefest second he panicked at how easily it fell out, he'd have to be more careful, a slip like that could be damaging in the wrong situation, "is to tell him the truth and however way he reacts you deal with it. You can't know how he'll handle it but you can ensure him that he doesn't have to handle it alone."

Sharon looked at him for a moment, swinging in her chair from side to side a little. "You're quite wise when you want to be aren't you Lieutenant."

The teasing tone had slipped back into her voice, if she'd noticed his little slip then she didn't acknowledge it.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, Captain. It's taken a lot of years to build my reputation."

"Secrets safe with me." She smiled and he winked in reply, making her wish that they weren't in her office with the blinds wide open. Although it was probably a good idea that they were, stop those naughty thoughts that were swimming through her mind.

"Have I told you today that you look hot?" Andy's voice dropped to just above a whisper, his gaze never breaking as Sharon blushed, instinctively glancing to the murder room, pleased that they were relatively alone.

"Not with words, no." She replied, looking back at him and subconsciously licking her lips. "It was obvious in your eyes when I walked into the room this morning. You'll have to watch that in future, don't want anyone catching on."

"Can't help it. That pant suit is just too damn perfect on you. And, you should wear your hair like that more often."

"I'll take the compliment Lieutenant."

"Oh, didn't you hear? The Lieutenant clocked out twenty minutes ago, Andy's just talking to Sharon right now."

"Wow, and in the Captain's office and everything!" Sharon threw him a cheeky smile and a quip of her eyebrows. She loved the easy banter between them, everything was just so natural, so evenly matched were their wits and sense of humor.

"Oh there are so many things I would just love to do in the Captain's office!" Andy replied quickly, loving the blush that coloured her cheeks. Anywhere else and Sharon was not shy about openly flirting with him, she was an independent woman who knew what she wanted and how she wanted it, but in this office it was all so forbidden.

Sometimes that made her shy about voicing her thoughts, sometimes it only made her hotter for him.

"So where is the kid anyway?" Andy changed the subject, glancing out across the murder room he saw that everyone else had gone home. He knew that if they were to continue this line of conversation it wouldn't end well, either they'd get caught in a very compromising position, or Andy would be going home to an ice cold shower.

"Interview room doing homework. I guess it's time to head out, I'm starved." Sharon rose to her feet, shuffling her files together and reaching for her purse. Grateful at least in part to him for putting a stop to her train of thought, although a part of her was left disappointed.

"Take the kid out to dinner on the way home, tell him about all this DNA crap over a good pizza or something."

"If I take him for pizza then he'll know immediately somethings up!" Sharon laughed as she draped her jacket over her arm, her gaze returning to Andy as he stood up.

"Give the kid a break, at least for one night." Andy smiled at her, knowing all too well her obsession to maintain a healthy diet at all times.

"Alright, maybe I will. What are your plans for this evening?" She asked as he held open the door for her.

Flynn exhaled and ran his hands over his face, it had been a long day and he was exhausted, physically and mentally. "Go home, watch some tv, call the kids."

Sharon understood the sentiment. This whole thing with the Barlow children today had made the both of them more conscious of the fact that they didn't see their children every day, for different reasons but the result was the same.

"Call me later?" Sharon asked, watching as he cleared some clutter from his desk.

Andy looked up at her, she didn't often ask him to call her, usually she'd just text him and they'd reply back and forth for a while or she'd call him. To him her request meant only one thing, she was anxious.

"You'll be ok you know. Rusty will be ok, you'll talk it out and start tomorrow a new day."

She nodded slowly, only half believing his words. "Still, sometimes I just need to talk nonsense to someone right before I go to sleep."

"Oh well, you know I'm always good for that sweetheart!" Andy straightened up and flashed her another wink before he started his retreat from the room, feeling brave enough to throw back another comment. "Treat yourself tonight, indulge in some really good food!"

"I have to watch my figure!" Sharon threw back instantly, unprepared for his next comment.

"I'm watching it for you and it's all good babe!"

Sharon's eyes widened and she hastily looked around herself, thanking every star that no one was around to overhear. Andy's laughter made her smile though and she watched him intently as he walked out of the murder room, a casual wave thrown over his shoulder as he left.

Damn that man would be the death of her. Still, what a fabulous way to go!

* * *

_**Drop a review in the box and make my weekend! Is it still technically a weekend if I'm working through the whole thing? **_


	6. Out of Bounds

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with another update. This one was a giant pain in the behind to write! After watching the episode numerous times it was still difficult to pinpoint a place to slip in a hidden scene or two, and to be honest Flynn and Raydor didn't give me much to work with either! **_

_**Sooo I took Flynn's frowny face and a well timed comment of 'I was looking for an excuse to call her anyway' and I ran with it until I couldn't look back anymore! **_

_**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 6: Out of Bounds - Cancelled Dates and The Green Eyed Monster**_

Sharon met Flynn in the hallway, watching as Sanchez and two uniformed officers escorted Lamar Lewis down to booking.

She smiled faintly at him, confused when his frown only deepened.

Flynn looked behind her, noting that Provenza, Tao, Buzz and Taylor had yet to leave electronics. "You stood me up tonight." He said flatly, not bothering to lower his voice.

Sharon practically jumped out of her skin, hastily looking around them. "I did not stand you up!" She replied, her voice reaching a slightly higher pitch though she spoke on barely a whisper.

"Funny cos where I come from, when a couple makes a date and one of them doesn't show, that constitutes a stand up!"

Sharon could tell by his tone and cocky wave of an eyebrow that he was pissed. Grabbing his elbow she practically dragged him towards her office, shoving him through the door, slamming it behind them and closing the blinds.

"For starters, this is neither the time or the place for this conversation! Secondly I did not stand you up! I texted you! You replied to that text Andy!"

"Wow, a text message. Well that makes everything alright." Andy rolled his eyes and dropped to perch on a filing cabinet.

Sharon sighed heavily, she had no idea he would react like this when she cancelled their dinner plans earlier this evening. Running her hands over her face she took a deep breath, she didn't want to get into this now, it was late she was tired, but it seemed like she had no choice but to go with it.

"Rusty's study group cancelled and he made this big thing about him and me having dinner and hanging out watching a movie and I didn't have the heart to let him down Andy! Honestly I didn't think you'd mind!"

"Well I did."

"I can see that now!" Sharon folded her arms across her chest, watching him closely. "I'm sorry, Andy."

"You know what, it doesn't matter! It was just dinner at my place I know I get it! Maybe I'm just more into this thing than you are."

"More into what?" Sharon narrowed her eyes as Andy looked at her.

"This, you and me!"

"Don't, Andy! Don't even try and tell me how I feel! I'm damn well aware of how I feel!"

She was starting to get mad now, he was pushing her buttons whether intentionally or not and Sharon knew if they continued this then one or both of them would say something they'd regret.

"You can't even say it can you? You don't want to admit it to yourself never mind actually say the words out loud!"

"Oh my god just stop Andy! Just stop!" Sharon raised her hands, her voice raising and lowering almost immediately when she kept it in check. She knew what he wanted her to say, she knew what he was trying to say himself but she was damned if she'd let either of them say those words for the first time in a god damn fight! "It's late and we're both tired! We have a murder to concentrate on and having this conversation is against all the rules, professional and personal!"

"Don't avoid me Sharon!"

"I am not avoiding you Andy! I cancelled dinner, we've cancelled numerous times over the months! It is not a reflection on our relationship its just a fact of life something came up end of story! So stop acting like a child and get over it!"

Andy looked as if she'd just slapped him in the face. Without saying a word he moved towards the door, pausing when she called his name.

"Andy! Where are you going?"

"Home! I need some sleep, like you said, we have a case to focus on!" Andy walked out of her office, slamming the door behind him making Sharon flinch.

Part of her wanted to go after him, even if it was just to slap him. Good god the man was infuriating. Just the smallest thing could set him off, evident in his behaviour tonight. She could fix this, but not tonight, maybe let him cool off before she even tried.

Tonight she had work to do, Assistant Chief Taylor was not making her life easier tonight and she needed a plan of action ready for their next move. It was definately going to be a long night.

* * *

Sharon paced her office, how the hell did she let this happen? Checking her watch she noted it had been a full thirty minutes since the last news was recieved on Sykes' condition. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to any member of her team but Amy, she was young and had so much potential.

The knock on her door stopped her pacing, Andy breezed in and put a file on her desk, barely looking her in the eye. "DCFS info on Rusty's Dad." He said, turning to leave until her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Is this my fault? Amy getting hurt, is it my fault?"

As mad as he was at her, Andy softened as he heard the crack in her voice. "Of course it wasn't your fault."

"I sent her in there."

"To do her job, Sharon, her job. Amy's a fighter she'll be ok."

"I hope you're right." Sharon moved around to sit at her desk. She wanted to talk more to him but sensed it probably wasn't going to happen. They'd worked together all day and not one mention of their little argument, of course she hadn't expected it either. On the other hand she'd been grateful that they could still work together relatively well under the circumstances.

Andy sighed and locked both doors to her office, standing with his arms folded he looked down at her.

"Stop it." He said, his eyes never leaving her.

"What?"

"Beating yourself up. Moping and sulking."

"I could say the same about you!" She replied with a bitter tone, arching one eyebrow at him.

Andy rolled his eyes and walked a little closer to her. "Totally different Sharon. You could not have prevented Amy getting hurt. You sent her in there with back up and it went wrong, it happens."

"Not to me."

"Well excuse me Miss Perfect! Shit happens Sharon, you just gotta get up and deal with it! Do you really think Amy, who thinks you're god damn Wonder Woman by the way, would be happy to know you've been blaming yourself for this, no, she'd want you get your ass out there and solve this case!"

Sharon looked down at her hands in her lap, knowing the man was talking sense, for once.

"You're right."

"Sometimes that happens." Flynn smiled, that devilish smile that always made her want to literally swoon.

"About last night," Sharon looked away from him again, the light blush colouring her cheeks.

Andy held up his hand to stop her. "I overreacted."

Sharon smiled twisting in her chair to look at him more directly. "You did a little bit."

"I got pissed off Sharon, it happens. I was really looking forward to dinner with you and I acted out when you cancelled."

"You could say that again!" Sharon raised her eyebrows and Andy sighed again.

"Gimme a break here ok! You know me Sharon, you know I'm an idiot sometimes!"

"Are you still mad at me?" Sharon asked, her eyes finding his as he shook his head.

"No. Guess I calmed down, finally."

Sharon didn't reply immediately, instead she picked up the file Andy had brought her and absent mindedly flicked through it.

"So, who is this contact of yours over at DCFS?" She didn't look up, her eye's remained fixed on the pages in front of her.

A smile began on Andy's features, he'd made the comment to which he knew she was referring for the simple reason that he wanted to get under her skin.

"Old acquaintance." He replied simply, watching as her eyebrows raised but she still didn't look at him.

"An acquaintance that you needed an excuse to call."

Andy's smile grew wider when she finally looked at him, he saw the flash of jealousy cross her eyes as she sat back in her chair and regarded him.

"It was just a comment Sharon, yeah ok, I wanted to annoy you, but there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

"Yeah?" She asked, a small smile appearing across her features. Sharon felt the familiar flutter start within her as their usual flirty banter began to return.

"Yeah." Andy repeated, his gaze never leaving her's, conveying every emotion in one single look.

Sharon cleared her throat and sat forward in her chair. "What do you say we wrap this case today and try again tonight, dinner, your place, 7."

Andy smiled and nodded slowly, eager to get out there and finish this case as soon as possible. "You have yourself a deal Captain."

* * *

_**Drop me a review if you have a minute! Hopefully I'll be more inspired by the next episode! **_


	7. The Shame Game

_**Good evening one and all! Thank you so much for all your reviews, they're awesome! I'm so glad you're sticking with it and dropping me a message! **_

_**In response to some of your queries I will be continuing this story into season 2, though that does come with a huge BUT, it will be a while until I post any season 2 scenes for the simple reason that I haven't seen any season 2 yet! Non-perks of living in the UK! Proud to be British but it doesn't half suck when you're months behind the US on your favourite shows! we don't even have an air date for season 2 yet, it's absolutely killing me! **_

_**Fear not though, when I've exhausted Season 1 hidden scenes, I have many an idea for another multi chapter story, so watch this space! **_

_**In the mean time...enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 7: The Shame Game - In the Job Description and Guy Talk**_

Andy walked slowly into the deserted murder room, his eyes intent on the report he was reading. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the bang, followed in quick succession by the raised voices of Louie Provenza and Rusty Beck.

Flynn narrowed his eyes when little snippets of conversation filtered his mind. Rusty was yelling, Provenza was yelling, but what about? He heard Sharon's name and he took a couple of steps closer to the cubicle across the room, beginning to understand the situation.

She'd finally told him about Daniel Dunn, about him being here in the building. Suddenly Andy understood perfectly what was going on, the kid was throwing another tantrum, pulling the same old deserted orphan crap and taking it out on Sharon.

Andy stood up a little straighter when he registered Provenza's words, eyebrows raised he nodded slowly, it wasn't every day that Louie Provenza fought Captain Raydor's case. Did hell freeze over today and he didn't get the memo?

He was just beginning to smile at the probable look of horror on Sharon's face at Provenza's defense of her when the Captain's own voice met his ears. Her words were really too quiet to fully make out but her tone worried him.

The catch in her throat had Flynn's attention and he had to stop himself from rushing over, his somewhat obsessive need to protect her was surfacing and it took every bit of his rational mind to stay put.

He didn't need to move however as mere seconds later Sharon rounded the corner into his view. She looked on the verge of tears and her momentary pause when she saw him was barely noticeable.

She had two choices right then, avoid him and risk losing her control in front of someone else, or just accept the fact that if anyone was going to see her break down it might aswell be the man that she loved.

Andy remained rooted to the spot when she walked towards him, taking continuous deep breaths to stop the threatening tears. Sharon didn't speak when she reached him, nor did her pace falter as she carried on towards her office, a brief wave of her hand signalled to him that she wanted him to follow her.

Once safe inside her office, blinds drawn and doors locked, Sharon all but threw herself into his arms. The tears came then, silently creeping down her cheeks as her arms wrapped around his back, fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.

Andy held her against him, he didn't speak, knew she didn't want a conversation right now. Instead he simply tightened his grip, a soft kiss placed into her hair as his hands moved soothingly over her back.

Neither knew how long they stayed like this, eventually Sharon's tears subsided, her body relaxed into his and her grip loosened just a little.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his shoulder, feeling his chuckle more than she heard it.

"What for?" He asked as she pulled back, lifting her hands to wipe her tear stained cheeks. Andy's arms remained loosely around her waist.

"Crying all over your jacket." Sharon smiled, her hand smoothing the area of his shoulder that had born the brunt of her emotional moment.

"It's ok, can barely tell." Andy looked down at the fading mark and then back at Sharon. She wasn't meeting his eye, her breaths were still a little shaky but for the most part she was much calmer. "You wanna tell me what all that was about?"

Sharon shook her head, pursing her lips to prevent her emotions getting the better of her, again. "It was nothing."

"I heard Provenza defending you."

That made her laugh a little, her hands travelling down his chest to rest on his abdomen. "First time for everything I guess."

"He'll deny it for all eternity, doesn't make it any less true."

"I should get back to work." Sharon attempted to disentangle herself from him but Andy tightened his grip.

"Rusty was just venting, Sharon."

"I know."

"Doesn't make his words any less painful though."

"He said he was sorry."

"You want me to get rid of this Dunn guy?"

Sharon smiled at the darkening of his eyes, he was getting protective, somehow that sentiment had begun to stretch to Rusty. Neither was sure when that shift occured but somehow Rusty and Andy had become almost the duo, their sense of humor's were the same and that often led to some quite witty banter around the murder room.

"Provenza will handle it I'm sure, you and Tao need to go and speak to this Lieutenant Angel Hayes."

"Oh yeah, was on my way out when you..."

"Were in need of your services?" Sharon finished his sentence, leaning into him briefly.

"Comes with the job description."

"I'm sure it doesn't say that in the Lieutenant job profile!"

Andy laughed, moving one hand to her hair, his fingers twining through the soft strands. "I was referring more to the friend and lover job description."

"Oh in that case you're dead right."

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, watching her eyes closely as she nodded.

"Yes. I'm no stranger to disagreements with teenagers. Rusty is a little insecure, it's understandable, but he needs my support even more now with the arrival of his father."

"You don't like him do you, Dunn?"

"No. Call it cop intuition but I don't trust him. We'll just have to wait and see."

Andy nodded, briefly placing a soft kiss on her lips, serving to remove most of her tension.

Suddenly a loud noise broke their reverie, a knock on her office door followed by someone attempting to gain entry, obviously not expecting to find the door locked.

Andy released Sharon quickly, straightening his jacket he watched her closely as Provenza's voice filtered through the locked door.

"Captain? Are you in there?"

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant, just one moment." Sharon called out, moving towards the offending door. Simultaneously Andy moved to the other door, with a quick look they unlocked each door and as Sharon opened one door, Flynn slipped out the other, unnoticed by Provenza who breezed in a mere second later.

"Dr Morales is ready for us in the morgue Captain."

"Then we must be on our way Lieutenant!"

Provenza narrowed his eyes at her, there was something odd going on he just knew it. Regardless he followed her steps out of the murder room.

* * *

Rusty watched from his seat in his usual cubicle as the murderer was removed from the floor, Sanchez had a tight grip on him that made the kid flinch, anybody who messed with Julio was surely an idiot, he thought.

When Sharon and Provenza followed a few moments later, Rusty offered her a small smile. She returned it immediately but he knew something was off. It was his fault and he knew it, he acted like a jerk to the one person who actually cared about him.

Way to go Rusty.

"You ok kid?" Andy Flynn's voice brought Rusty back to the moment and he turned to see the Lieutenant leant nonchanantly against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"I guess." Rusty shrugged.

"You thought much about er," Flynn waved his hands in the general direction of the break room.

"What d'you think?" The kid replied with his usual sarcasm, causing Andy to smile and walk a little closer to him.

"Dumb question, sorry kid. Guess it sucks the big one huh?"

Rusty snorted a little and stood up, moving towards the window he turned his back on the older man. "What should I do?"

He asked in a small voice, Andy sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know. DCFS were legally obligated to tell him about you, doesn't automatically mean you'll like each other."

"Sharon's mad at me." Rusty changed the subject, he didn't really wanna talk about Daniel Dunn right now, he was more concerned with making things right with Sharon.

"She's not mad at you Rusty, worried about you sure but not mad at you."

"You seem to know her pretty well!" Rusty looked at the Lieutenant with a sideways glance, he knew something was going on with Sharon and Andy but he wasn't sure exactly what. He'd seen the looks and gestures from afar since the day he met the major crimes team.

"Known her a long time, I'm pretty sure she's the only reason the LAPD didn't throw me out on my ass years ago!"

Rusty narrowed his eyes at this comment a look of confusion on his face as Flynn continued.

"She was internal affairs for a lot of years, my conduct was investigated on numerous occasions!"

Rusty smiled a little, imagining what kind of scrapes the Lieutenant could have gotten into over the years.

"Talk to her Rusty. She can help you if you let her. She wants whats best for you and sometimes it's hard for her to figure out what that is."

Rusty nodded slowly, looking back out of the window, darkness had fallen over the city now and it was somewhat comforting.

Flynn watched him closely for a long moment as the silence lingered on. The both of them looked up a minute later when the familiar click of heels on the floor met their ears.

Sharon rounded the corner slowly, her gaze moving from Rusty to Andy and back again. Taking a deep breath she spoke quietly.

"Rusty..."

"I know," The boy answered with a sigh, "we need to talk."

"I'll leave you to it." Andy cleared his throat and started to retreat, silently mouthing the words 'call me' to Sharon as he went, only leaving when she nodded her agreement.

Something told him it was going to be a tough night for the both of them, as much as Andy wanted to be right there to help them both, he knew it probably wasn't the best idea, the kid was still too tempremental to be trusted with sensitive information.

* * *

_**Drop a review and let me know your thoughts! I'm very much contemplating letting Rusty in on their secret but we'll have to see! ;) **_


	8. Dismissed with Prejudice

_**Hey everyone! I know its been a while but I'm back! Apologies for the delay! **_

_**Here it is anyway, the next instalment! This first segment was born from the curious part of me that wondered where Andy and Sharon were when the rest of the squad was in the court room to support Tao...so this was my take on their absence! Also, I know nothing about the DCFS and how it operates, so I've taken a little artistic license and ran with it!**_

_**This is a massive chapter but since it's been so long since I last posted I decided not to split it! For some reason Andy and Sharon would not stop talking to me in this part! lol! **_

_**As always I thank everyone for their reviews so far, but please keep them coming, they are truly loved and appreciated! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 8: Dismissed with Prejudice. - Compromising Positions**_

Andy glanced to Sharon as she sat beside him in his car. Her eyes were closed and her elbow was against the window, providing enough leverage for her to lean her head in her hand.

He didn't know what to say to her just yet so he remained quiet, his gaze returning to the road ahead as he kept driving.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence that filled the car, more a reflective silence, contemplative as they replayed this morning's meeting in their heads. At first Sharon had insisted she didn't need Andy to go with her to the DCFS review meeting, citing her independence as the reasoning.

In truth it had everything to do with their relationship, she didn't trust herself to keep up the professional charade in front of Rusty's case worker. She didn't trust Rusty not to give them away either.

Just this past weekend the boy had confronted his foster mother on the budding relationship between herself and the Lieutenant.

_"Are we ever going to talk about the thing with you and Flynn?" _He'd said on Friday night, his mouth full of chicken parmesan at the time as if he was asking about the weather and not something that made Sharon want to throw up.

The kid had needled it out of her eventually, resulting in a very detailed and long conversation about the necessity to keep it under wraps. Rusty had understood, surprising his foster mother by not going seriously postal for not telling him sooner. But just because Rusty was ok with it, didn't mean Sharon wasn't worried that he'd slip up and unintentionally reveal them.

So began a spiral of events that led to this moment on an average Monday morning. Sharon had invited Andy to dinner with herself and Rusty on Saturday evening to break the ice, it helped of course that Flynn and Rusty already had a bond between them. Conversation had turned to this morning's early meeting and Rusty himself had expressed his desire to have Andy go with them to the review, just for support.

They all knew these reviews were standard practice in foster care situations, Rusty and Sharon were required to attend a discussion of their progress and to address any outstanding issues. But the recent addition of Daniel Dunn to the equation, both Rusty and Sharon were in need of Andy's support. For all it had been a succesful meeting, it had still taken an emotional toll on Sharon.

Andy drove slowly back through the streets of L.A, it was still barely 10am and after dropping Rusty at school he knew they should be heading to work. One more glance to Sharon told him that she wasn't quite ready to transform into Captain Raydor yet.

He changed his course and it was a further five minutes before Sharon realised they weren't on the usual track to the office. She turned her head to look at him, though she didn't lift her head from her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, his small smile calming the storm in her head a little.

"Neither of us ate breakfast, we deserve brunch."

Sharon sighed and finally sat up straight, slipping her feet back into the heels she'd kicked off the moment she got in his car. "I was too nervous to eat this morning." She said without looking at him.

"I noticed." Andy smiled and pulled the car to a stop outside his favourite diner. It had become one of Sharon's favourites too. For a woman who was very health conscious she had a fierce love for junk food that she repressed to the point of pure denial. It was by no means as bad as Chief Johnson's addiction to candy, Sharon's vice was pancakes and bacon. For some reason it comforted her. Andy knew it and knew she needed a boost this morning.

Flynn smiled when she dropped into the booth and ordered her pancakes and a strawberry shake before even looking at the menu. Andy ordered the same, minus the bacon and for a long moment there was silence again.

Sharon stared out of the window, the battle was raging in her head and it threatened to overwhelm her. On the one hand she wanted was best for Rusty, she knew she should want Daniel Dunn to prove himself a good father for Rusty, the kid deserved a family.

But she wanted that family to be her. She could admit that to herself now, she had too, couldn't deny it any longer. This weekend with she, Rusty and Andy had made her think about how nice it would be to be a family. It was silly and just a fantasy but she was only human.

"You can't keep torturing yourself Sharon." Andy's voice drew her attention and she looked at him across the table.

"Can't I?" She replied with a sarcastic snort.

"No. None of us know what's around the corner. I know you care for Rusty, I know you're scared he'll have to leave you."

Andy could see her tense, so he reached out to take her hand in his. After a long moment of silence Sharon tugged on his hand, at first he didn't know what she wanted but then he understood. He got up from his seat and moved to sit beside her in her side of the booth.

Sharon sighed and leant into his side, her hand lifting his arm to pull it around her shoulder. "I don't want him to leave me." She whispered, her voice heavy with emotion.

Andy squeezed her shoulder and pressed his lips to her hair. "I know you don't."

"But?"

"But even if he does, even if this Dunn guy turns out to be number one Dad, you will always be a part of Rusty's life."

"I just want to wrap him up and protect him."

"I know that, and so does Rusty. He knows that whatever happens you will always be there for him."

Sharon sighed again and turned her head to look at him. "Thank you for coming with me today."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Seriously Sharon, you cannot do this to yourself. Stop thinking about tomorrow and concentrate on today. So Rusty might have to leave you on day X down the line. That day is not today, keep focusing on making sure that Rusty knows you care about him and then even if it does happen, he'll know he always has a place with you."

Sharon took a deep breath and straightened herself up, Andy could see the beginnings of Captain Raydor drifting over her persona as she pieced herself back together. He smiled some, watching the transformation was always something he enjoyed.

In only a couple of minutes she was almost back to her formidable self, though when Andy shifted to move back to the other side of the booth, Sharon wouldn't let him. That was just fine with him.

Neither said anything else as their food arrived and they ate, the mere presence of the other beside them was enough for the both of them.

Sharon was almost finished before she suddenly sat up bolt straight and turned to him. "You were supposed to go from the meeting to the court room. For Lieutenant Tao."

Andy shrugged, it had been the original plan, go straight from the meeting to the court house to support Tao in this bullshit appeal. But his woman needed him more.

"The rest of the squad are there they have it covered, Tao understood I needed to be there for Rusty, I'll just tell him the meeting over-ran."

"You don't think they suspected anything do you?"

"No." Andy laughed, he knew exactly what she was referring to, he was used to her paranoia by now. "I told them Rusty asked me to go along as an impartial mediator, I maintain that I was there strictly to comment on the importance of Rusty being in a protected environment as an important material witness."

Sharon smiled lovingly at him, he knew just how to twist things to make something sound absolutely professional when in reality it was anything but.

"You're too good to me sometimes." Sharon reached up to touch his cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Anything for you babe, you know that." Andy smiled in reply, pulling her in for another kiss, interrupted by the sound of his cell.

"Provenza." He sighed, looking at the caller ID.

"Duty calls." She sighed as he answered the call.

"Flynn. Yeah we're just leaving DCFS now."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, both intrigued and impressed by how easily he lied, a part of her also found it hot to listen to him lie about being alone with her, pretending he hadn't been kissing her only seconds before this call.

"Damn it! Seriously! Yeah, is he ok? We'll be right there."

Andy shoved his cell back in his pocket and sighed, looking to Sharon as she finished the last of her food. "Conviction overturned, we're to launch a fresh investigation."

"Damn it."

"Is Captain Raydor ready to return to work?"

Sharon scowled and picked up her purse. "Captain Raydor is ready to bust ass!"

"That's my girl!" Andy shook his head with a smile as he moved to allow her out of her seat, watching as she stalked off towards the car, he quickly paid their bill and followed, his girl would be a formidable force of nature today, of that much he was sure.

* * *

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you having dinner with another guy."

"Jealous?" Sharon laughed as she poured herself a cup of tea, her gaze briefly moved to Andy as he sat on her couch, his back to her as he watched tv.

"At least you didn't wear the purple dress, I would have taken great offense if you'd worn the purple dress."

"Are you ever going to let this drop it was a whole day ago and it was just Daniel Dunn. I went for Rusty and no other reason."

Sharon walked around the couch and sat beside him, sighing quietly when he immediately put his arm around her. It seemed like she fit just perfectly right there.

"Just aslong as he knows you're off limits."

"You're being ridiculous you know that." Sharon rolled her eyes, feeling him smile against her hair as he kissed her head.

"I know I'm just messing with you."

Sharon jabbed him in the rib for his trouble, then took his hand in her own. She couldn't help but think how nice this was, to be snuggled into his side on her couch after a long day. Andy had come over with take out after Rusty had left with Daniel, they'd spent the evening just relaxing together and it was just what she needed.

"There's something about him though." Sharon said quietly, placing her tea on the coffee table in front of her.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know just, something isn't right and I can't put my finger on it."

"He's a sleezeball." Andy put it simply, Sharon sighed in response.

"For want of a better phrase yes."

"Lets not talk about him anymore." Andy spoke, his lips against her temple.

"What do you want to talk about instead?"

"I don't want to talk at all."

Sharon's breath hitched when his hands moved under her shirt and she felt herself being manouvered gently into the couch cushions.

"Rusty could be back any moment and I want to make the most of every second with you until I have to go home." Andy smiled against her lips, kissing her deeply as he moved above her.

Sharon's hands raised to cup his cheeks as she kissed him back, moaning into his mouth when his hand moved up to rest just underneath her breast. "Who said you have to go home at all?"

Andy pulled back to look at her, her words causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Sharon nodded, her hands travelling down to his chest, she could feel his heartbeat underneath her right hand and it made her sigh again.

"What about Rusty?"

"Now that he knows about us we don't have to hide from him. I've been thinking, it's nice to not have to hide this from him. It's nice for just one person to know this relationship exists, makes it feel just that little bit more real and I like that."

"You think he'll be ok with me spending the night?" Andy asked, still a little unsure but when Sharon kissed him again, that sweet yet demanding kiss that never failed to seduce him he felt his resolve start to fail.

"It'll be ok." She pushed again, moving her hands to lock around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss. "Rusty will not care that you spend the night from time to time."

"He will care about make out sessions on the couch that he has to sit on though!"

Sharon and Andy both froze the second they realised that neither of them had spoken those last words. For a long moment it seemed as if they didn't move, and then in a split second they had flown apart, hastily rearranging clothes that neither rembered ruffling and finally turning to look at the teenager.

Rusty stood there, arms folded, trying to look stern when he really found it hilarious, if only slightly mortifying. At least they had the good grace to look ashamed of themselves.

"Rusty! How was dinner with Mr Dunn?" Sharon attempted to sound casual when she was still completely flustered.

Rusty raised one eyebrow and looked from Sharon to Andy and back again. "Ok, ground rules! As much as I am totally ok with this, forbidden, secret, thing you have going, there will be no more...stuff...on the couch! And while we're on the subject, hand holding is acceptable but I draw the line at kissing in public aswell!"

"Got it kid!" Andy laughed, recieving a glare from Sharon for his trouble.

"On that note, I'm going to bed. I will see you two in the morning!" Rusty turned to leave but Sharon called him back.

"Rusty! Dinner with Mr Dunn? How was it?"

"It was ok." The kid shrugged his shoulders. "Relatively average, I still don't have much in common with him."

"At least you're both making an effort though right?" Andy smiled and Rusty nodded slowly.

"For now, sure. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Rusty." Sharon smiled and watched as Rusty walked to his bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Don't say, a word." Sharon looked to Andy with narrowed eyes, seeing the laughter in his eyes.

"It had to happen sometime Babe, at least it's over with, awkward situaton done!"

"That was so embaressing!" Sharon got up from the couch, clearing her tea and Andy's water glass whilst he watched her every move.

"Could have been worse, at least we were both fully clothed."

"Oh god just shut up!"

Andy laughed and got up from the couch, moving into the kitchen to stand behind her, his hands snaking around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Come on let's go to bed, if memory serves you were just about to seduce me Captain."

Sharon laughed and turned in his arms. "I believe you started it Lieutenant!"

"So what if I did, I was about to let you finish it."

Sharon rolled her eyes and took his hands in hers, beginning to lead him towards her bedroom. "Gee thanks, always the gentleman Lieutenant Flynn."

"You love it." He whispered against her skin, unable to keep his hands from her body.

"Not tonight I don't. Tonight I want you bad."

Andy almost lost it right there in the hall at her words, it took every ounce of strength to push her through the door to her bedroom.

"Oh you want me bad, baby? You ain't seen nothing yet!"

* * *

_**Go ahead, hit that review button and leave me some thoughts! I truly hope my muse does not desert me so long for the next part! Also, in other news, the UK has its season 2 air date and it's august 5th! So not too long to wait for season 2 hidden scenes! PSYCH! **_


	9. Cheaters Never Prosper

_**Hey hey! I knooow it's been like forever since I last posted, I was struck down by the worst case of writer's block I've ever ever had! OMG it was awful! I contemplated skipping ahead to season 2 but nope, I'm determined to add a chapter per episode! I realise that puts me waaaaaaaaaaay behind but meh! Anyway, I'll hopefully be a bit quicker with the posts in the next week or so, cos my muse is back and throwing ideas at my head! **_

_**As ever thank you so much for the continued support! Please drop me a review cos I like, love em so much! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Season 1 Episode 9: Cheaters never prosper - Stress Relief and Freudian Slips**_

Sharon paced her bedroom floor, almost 2 am and still she couldn't calm down. Arms folded she walked the length of the carpet and back again, ocassionally turning her eyes towards the door and beyond, shaking her head and huffing, a sigh every couple of minutes for good measure.

She was still so pissed at Daniel Dunn. He was supposed to show up last night to take Rusty for the weekend, but had called at almost ten thirty to reschedule to the following day. Leaving Sharon to clean up the mess with Rusty.

At first the kid had tried to remain indifferent, as if he didn't really care, but it wasn't long before the anger, frustration and disappointment set in.

So here she was, almost two thirty in the morning and the teenager had just calmed down enough to go to bed. Sharon however was still tightly wound in a tense and frustrated knot of anger.

"For God's sake Sharon would you please just come to bed!" Andy sat up in the bed, his tone halted by a well timed death glare.

"Is he doing this on purpose? To deliberatley be an asshole?" Sharon avoided the question, just carried on pacing, throwing in an exasperated arm wave for good measure.

Andy raised an eyebrow, Sharon rarely used colourful language and her words laid testimony to her current mood. "I don't know Sharon."

"Than what is his deal huh? What the hell does he think he's doing, Andy? He acts all great, saying he wants to be a part of his son's life, and then lets him down at the first real opportunity!"

Andy sighed again, resolved that if he didn't step in then his chances of getting any sleep tonight would just evaporate in a single second. Throwing back the covers he stood from the bed, shivering slightly as the cool night air hit his bare chest.

Sharon paused when she saw him move, stopped her pacing but folded her arms tighter across her chest. Her eyes drifted over him, she'd been too caught up in her thoughts to realise he was only wearing pajama pants to bed tonight. She always loved that look on him, he looked so strong and masculine, it made her feel so safe and secure. The sight of his bare chest and broad shoulders always caused a wave of heat to flood her senses, tonight was no different, it seemed it had just been on a delay.

"You need to calm down." Andy spoke softly, his hands gripped lightly to her shoulders, a slight smile graced his lips when she bowed her head, the pouty face beginning to come through.

"I do not like what I cannot control." She spoke with a whisper, still looking to the floor.

"You think I don't know that about you? There is nothing you can do about this whole thing at 2am, just get some sleep, and you can stress pace the shit of this place in the morning! Promise."

Sharon sighed, a small smile beginning across her features. Her hands slowly unfolded and came to rest on his chest. "How is it that you manage to calm me down so quickly?"

Andy smiled, one hand moving to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's simply your inbuilt logic telling you why stress, when your boyfriend has his arms around you, there are other things to be done right now!"

"You have a one track mind Lieutenant Flynn!"

"Only when it comes to you Captain!"

"Glad to hear it." Sharon reached up on her toes, her arms moving from his chest to his shoulders and up to his neck, pulling him down to meet her in a deep kiss.

"I need you to de-stress me Lieutenant Flynn. Distract me."

Andy smiled into the kiss, his hands gripping her waist as he pulled her flush against him. Sharon moaned at the contact, his fingers almost burning through her clothes and onto her skin. And then he did the one thing he knew would make her literally surrender her soul to him, he picked her up. Sharon gasped as she felt his strong arms lift her from her feet, pulling back from the kiss she looked him in the eye as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Andy couldn't help the low growl that escaped as he looked into her eyes, the beautiful green of her eyes had darkened with passion and he felt himself harden even more. He must have lost all sense of time in that moment, how long he looked into her eyes he did not know, but feeling his woman arch against him broke him from his trance.

Turning swiftly Andy had them on the bed in one smooth motion. His hands went to work on her clothes, Sharon making light work of his pajama pants. When they were both naked Andy took a moment to drink her in, just to look at her beneath him, so open, physically and mentally to him.

He never thought they'd be here, not like this. His feelings for Sharon Raydor had always been so physical, even when they were on opposite sides, major crimes versus the wicked witch of FID, he couldn't deny not now not then that the woman was hot. It still shocked him sometimes how deeply he cared for her.

He'd always been the type of guy that would defend a woman's honor, but with Sharon it went deeper than that, countless times over the months he had had to stop himself from getting overprotective in the workplace. Andy found himself wanting to spend every minute of the day with her, doing the dumb stuff couples do like grocery shopping and DIY. Now that they'd made that shift from just hook ups to an actual relationship, Andy had begun to allow himself to fantasise about their life together. He wanted to meet her kids, have her meet his, all the things that could probably get both their ass's thrown from the force.

Still, he was prepared to take that chance.

Andy kissed his way down Sharon's neck, his hands travelled down her arms to link his fingers through hers. Slowly he raised their joined hands, holding them above her head as she lay beneath him.

Sharon breathed slowly, closing her eyes she surrendered to his touch. She didn't always have to be in control, especially when it came to Andy Flynn.

His kisses continued down the hollow of her throat, pausing when he reached the spot on her chest right above her heart, paying it special attention for a few moments before his journey continued. When his lips travelled between her breasts and down across her stomach, he released his hold on her hands, but she didn't move them, simply delighted in the feeling of his hands following the same path his lips had just travelled.

Andy smiled into her skin as he glanced up to look at her face, even though her eyes were closed he could see the sparkle. He could see the pleasure in her features, the way she opened and closed her mouth, swallowing hard when he hit a particularly receptive spot on her body.

When he finally entered her, Sharon's eyes flew open, as if she'd finally regained her strength. Andy knew from the look in her deep emerald eyes what she was about to do, and no way was he going fight it. He couldn't even if he tried anyway, before he knew it he was on his back, his captain above him, straddling him.

Sharon's mischevious smile made his blood flow hot through his veins, his hands reached out to squeeze her thighs, moving up to grip her hips as they found their rythym. Andy knew he wasn't going to last too long, this woman drove him all kinds of crazy. He moved one hand to her hot centre, the jolt she made when he made contact with her heat almost sent him over the edge, but he wanted her with him when he fell.

It didn't take long for his efforts to bring her to a breathless climax, as she hit her peak she pulled him into the oblivion with her. Andy pulled her down, fusing his lips to hers as they rode out the waves together.

"Damn." He whispered against her lips, smiling when he felt her laugh against him.

"You realise you always say that after sex right?" Sharon's words were stuttered as she tried to regulate her breathing, shifting to lay at his side, curling against his body.

"It's a true enough assessment." Andy turned to kiss her temple, his fingers tracing a feather light touch along her arm.

They lay in silence for a few moments, the darkness around them was a comfort that they both needed tonight.

"No matter how much we think Dunn is a jerk Sharon, whether Rusty goes or not tomorrow is his choice."

"I know that. I'll smile when I need to and support his decision. I won't however, even pretend to like that asshole."

Andy smiled and tightened his arms around her. When he opened his mouth to reply he was interrupted by the shrill sound of his cell ringing on the nightstand.

They both sighed as Andy reached out to lift the offending article, he didn't even look at the caller ID as he answered.

"Flynn! Hey Tao, what's up?"

Sharon sat up in the bed when she heard him greet the Lieutenant, her eyebrows knitting together as she held the sheet around her naked frame.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya Mike. Gotta keep the Pope happy! Uhmm nah don't call the Captain til we're sure it's a homicide, get Provenza to meet us there and we'll call Raydor if we need to. At least let one of us get some sleep huh! Yeah, text me the address."

Sharon smiled slyly as she listened to Andy's side of the conversation. It was dumb but hearing him refer to her by her rank and last name gave her a delicious shiver, she couldn't explain so she didn't even try.

"What's going on?" She asked when he'd hung up the phone, watching his every move as he climbed from the bed.

"A doorman found a body in the restroom of some club down town, not even sure if it's a homicide or misadventure yet but we're rolling out."

"Why us though? Why can't homicide handle it, presuming it is a homicide?" Sharon shook her head in confusion, her eyes still glued to him as he moved around her room, collecting his clean clothes from the garment bag hung on the back of the door.

"Because the club owner didn't report it via the usual channels, he got straight on the phone to his good friend the Pope. Speed dial the Vatican!"

Sharon rolled her eyes, a small smile starting on her face. "Why don't you want me to come with you?"

"Because you could do without hanging around a mens room at 3 in the morning. You get some rest, take care of Rusty, and we'll catch you up tomorrow. Does mean your weekend off is shot to hell though Babe!"

Sharon shrugged and folded her arms. "Wouldn't be much of a weekend with Rusty away. Can't even stay home and play with you if you're tied up with this case."

Andy smiled, straightening his tie. Moving towards the bed he bent to kiss her briefly. "Who knows, this whole thing could turn out to be a horrible accident and I could be back in time for breakfast!"

"Wishful thinking." Sharon replied, tugging on his tie to pull him in for another kiss. "Go! Keep me posted."

"Will do Babe. I'll call you later ok? Love you!"

They both froze when the words resonated around the room. Andy closed his eyes, still bent over the bed. Sharon stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest, did he really just say that?

"Andy..."

"I'm sorry I..." Andy was at a loss, the words had just jumped from his mouth before he'd even thought about them.

"Only say sorry if it isn't true Andy."

"Then I'm not sorry."

Sharon closed her eyes for a second, then pulled him in again, pushing a brief firm kiss to his lips. "Damn you! Go, you'll be late, we'll talk about this later."

Andy could only nod in reply, afraid that if he opened his mouth anything and everything could just drop right out.

Sharon watched him go, her eyes following him as he left her bedroom. Sinking lower into the bed her mind was racing. Part of her wanted to punch him, the other just wanted to kiss him. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be in love with her, she wasn't supposed to be in love with him.

Sighing deeply she lifted the pillow that had cradled his head only a few minutes ago. She held it over her face for a long moment, inhaling deeply the scent of his aftershave filled her senses.

In a moment of clarity she sat up, tossing the pillow aside, she reached for her cell phone.

He picked up on the second ring, obviously hadn't checked his caller ID as he answered with a gruff and snappy, "Flynn!"

"It's me." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Sharon?"

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Oooooooooo drop me a revieeeeeeeeeeeeww! pretty please! :)**_


	10. Chapter 91, The Inbetweener!

_**Bonjourno lovely readers! I am once again at your mercy for being terrible with updates! This time my laptop broke, well I say my laptop broke, the dog decided it was a new toy and by the time I discovered the damage half my keys were gone!**_

_**anyhoo, this update is a half update, in the sense that it fits in between eps 9 and 10 of season one! ( I know, I know, I'll get to season 2 within the next couple of weeks, now that I'm on a fic writing role lol) **_

_**thank you as always for sticking with this, I'm getting quite excited about writing Sharon's husband soon! so stay tuned guys! **_

_**Hope you enjoy, and please drop a review in the box when ya done, lemme know your thoughts!**_

* * *

Andy Flynn stood outside his girlfriend's apartment, dressed in his smartest shirt and pants, the bouquet of white roses in one arm as he ran a hand through his hair. He was never normally this nervous at her door, but then they'd never really done the dating thing until now.

Sharon had always been too edgy to go out in public with him, kept reciting the same old tired line, reeling off the LAPD rule book every time he suggested they go to a movie or dinner or something.

Slowly though she'd begun to come around, especially after the 'I love you' bomb was dropped less than two days ago. No longer were they just two people that hooked up every few weeks to indulge in some mutually beneficial stress relief.

He'd always been more open with his feelings than she had, it was no surprise to him, in hindsight that it was he who said it first. The fact that she'd said it back had him grinning all the way to a crime scene. It wasn't some meaningless fling to her anymore, it was real. It was real and he liked that very much.

Rusty spending this weekend with Daniel Dunn was a perfect opportunity for Andy, to really spoil Sharon like she deserved, starting tonight with dinner, their first official date. Lunches on the job didn't count apparently. He had everything planned out perfectly, they'd go out to dinner tonight, sleep in late tomorrow and spend the afternoon shopping. Andy knew how much the woman loved to shop, he'd won a decent amount of money recently at a poker tournament and he couldn't think of anything he'd rather spend it on than his lady. Then the evening would carry on at home, cooking dinner together like they loved to do.

Andy couldn't help the smile as he stood there, outside her door, his heart beating faster in his chest as he knocked gently and waited for her to answer.

His smile faded just a little when she pulled open the door. He could tell instantly that something wasn't right. Her eyes always betrayed her first.

"I know I love to see you in jeans babe, but I'm sure Gianni's has a dress code!" Andy laughed, trying to ease the small amount of tension that he could see on her face.

Sharon sighed and smiled slightly, gesturing for him to come in. "We're going to need to take a rain check on dinner."

"What happened?" He asked, glancing back to Sharon as she closed the door behind him, clicking the lock into place. He'd only left her just over an hour ago at the office, what had happened between now and then was a total mystery.

"See for yourself." She sighed again, pointing towards the den.

Turning around Andy caught sight of Rusty sitting on the couch with his back to him. For a split second the Lieutenant was pissed as hell, his weekend plans with Sharon were now like smoke that he couldn't catch with his hands.

But then the concern filtered through his senses. Something bad must have happened for the kid to be back so soon. Either that or Rusty's infamous temper had butted in.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Andy asked quietly, hearing Rusty sigh and take a shaky breath as he turned slowly to face him. Andy's fist clenched when he saw the kid's face, that familiar bubble of anger starting in the pit of his stomach. "What the hell happened?"

"Mr Dunn and I had a difference of opinion."

"I can see that! I can't believe that jerk off hit you!" Andy moved closer and tilted Rusty's head to the light to get a better look.

"Nice of you to bring me flowers dude but roses aren't really my thing!" Rusty joked a little, causing Andy and Sharon to smile.

"In that case I suppose Sharon could have them then." Andy turned to Sharon, handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful Andy, thank you." She reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek before looking back to Rusty. "I'll just go put these in water."

The two of them watched her go, Andy turned back to Rusty and sighed, shaking his head. "What the hell happened?"

"The jerk's bitch of a fiancee kept asking too many questions and couldn't handle it when I told the truth! I got into it with Daniel he hit me and I ran!"

"Did you fight back?" Andy asked, moving around the couch to sit beside him.

Rusty shook his head and looked down to his hands in his lap. "I knew Sharon wouldn't like it if I'd hit him back, anyway I was out of there so fast he didn't know what hit him."

"Good job kid."

"That guy is such an ass! I mean who does that!"

"He's not even worth it Rusty! You may not have hit him but if he ever comes around here again theres no saying I won't flatten the scumbag!"

"Sharon's already said she'd like to go over there and shoot him in the head!"

They both laughed at the thought of it, stopping themselves when Sharon walked back towards them, seating herself on Rusty's other side.

"I'm going to pretend you two aren't encouraging violent behaviour."

"Oh come on Sharon! It'd be totally justified, just look at the kid."

"I am aware thank you very much! We're the adults here it's our job to set an example."

Andy sighed and nodded, he couldn't argue with her on that score. "You sure you're ok kid?"

Rusty sat back and nodded slowly, his eyes moving from Andy to Sharon. "Yeah. I guess I'm mad at myself for trusting the guy. Won't make that mistake again."

"Rusty, you can't go through life suspecting everyone of being a jerk. Sometimes you trust someone and they let you down, it doesn't mean you can't trust anyone." Sharon placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I know." Rusty nodded and sighed again. "But I can trust you Sharon, and I can trust Andy and the other guys on the squad, and that's enough for me right now. I don't want anymore to do with Daniel Dunn."

Sharon smiled, moving a hand up to his face, gently brushing his hair out of the way. "We'll get rid of Daniel, don't worry."

"Jeez Sharon that doesn't sound like a mob hit at all!" Andy laughed a little, his eyes wide at Sharon's overtly confident defense of the kid. "But you have a plan right?"

"I do." Sharon nodded slowly. "It's not quite fool proof yet but let me sleep on it, it will be."

"Good god you're terrifying sometimes you know that?" Rusty looked at his foster mother with a look of both fear and admiration.

"Just be glad I'm on your side Rusty, you don't want me as an enemy."

"I hear that." Rusty sighed and looked back to Andy, only know realising that the Lieutenant was more dressed up than usual, putting this together with the flowers, he deduced that they'd had plans for tonight. "Were you two supposed to be going out tonight or something?"

"Well..." Sharon started, her eyes dropping a little.

"Cos' you can still go you know I'm really fine you don't have to cancel because of me."

"Rusty.."

"No seriously I'm ok! I'm ok Sharon."

Andy looked to his girlfriend, he could see the pain in her eyes, she was worried about the kid and she didn't want to leave him anytime soon. Andy knew it would make her feel better just to stay home with him tonight, even just for her own peace of mind. There was obviously a whole bunch of feelings going on in her head right now and that maternal protective balance was ruling every decision.

Andy took a deep breath, reaching a hand behind Rusty to squeeze Sharon's shoulder before he patted Rusty's back once and retreated.

"We're not going anywhere kid. Sure we had plans to go out to dinner but hey, I could sure eat a pizza right about now so what d'ya say to pizza wings and some fries?"

"I say Sharon is cringing at the thought of all those calories!" Rusty smiled as Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Who says she gets any I was talking about me and you!"

"Hey!"

"Alright I suppose we could share!" Andy laughed, rubbing the spot on his arm that Sharon had just playfully thumped.

"Thanks guys." Rusty spoke quietly, once again dropping his gaze to his hands. "I know I don't always say it but I appreciate all you do for me, and thanks for, tonight, being cool about stuff and keeping me company and all."

Andy nodded slowly, he'd known the second Rusty had started his mammoth speech about them still going out and not cancelling cos of him that he really wanted them to stay in afterall. "No worries kid. It's what good parents should do."

Sharon's jaw almost dropped at his words, she felt the love she had for this man almost ten fold as it ran through her veins. Just when she thought he couldn't get any sweeter, he pulled out the big guns.

She kept her eyes on Andy as Rusty excused himself to use the bathroom, that sly little smile on her lips.

"What?" Andy asked, shrugging his shoulders under Sharon's gaze.

"Nothing." She shook her head slowly, the smile still on her lips. Leaning forward she pushed a kiss to his lips. "I love you." Sharon whispered the words, the fingers of her left hand stroked his cheek.

"You sure you're okay?" Andy asked, taking her hand in his.

Sharon took a deep breath, glancing briefly in the direction of Rusty's room. "I'm angry. I'm upset. I don't know whether to yell or cry."

Andy reached out and pulled her into his arms. She quickly curled against him, sighing deeply when his strong arms enveloped her completely.

"You could do both if you like, I don't mind."

Sharon smiled, his shoulder muffled the sound of her quiet laughter before she got to her feet and took a deep breath. "Come on Flynn, you order the food and I'll take a shower."

Andy watched her walk towards he bedroom, a wry smile beginning on his face. "Can't the kid order and I'll come with you?"

Sharon turned her head and smiled. "Nice try Andy but no, save that for in the morning!"

* * *

_**That was just a little something I had on my laptop, thought I may aswell post it! Drop a review and make my day pleeeeease! x**_


	11. Long Shot

**_Good day one and all, _**

**_I am so glad that this story is not necessarily chaptered, with very few cliffhangers, it kinda makes up for my terrible posting record! I do always hope to improve though! Thank you from the very bottom of my heart to all those that stick with this and continue to review, they really do make my days!_**

**_Anyhoo, this next post is a bit of a filler chapter, a kind of spring board to the good stuff, (amen to season 2, right) no real plot to this, it was just something that was in my head and nothing else would come out when I started writing this ep. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Season 1 Episode 10: Long Shot _**

_"__So we're all agreed that the killers best shot is at Angel's car, let's move it somewhere harder for him to see." _

Andy stood back a little as Sharon gave the team their orders, extending her plan to the FBI agents in attendance. As they all began to disperse he cleared his throat and re-rolled the map that had laid across the table.

Sharon looked up at the noise, throughout the briefing he'd remained uncharacteristically quiet, the look in his eye right now told her why.

"Don't." She said, a hint of warning in her tone.

"Don't what?" He asked, rolling his eyes in amusement as she looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Don't say what I know you're about to say Andy."

"Are you psychic all of a sudden?" Andy teased her gently, smiling at her as the glare deepened and she folded her arms.

"No but I know you Andy Flynn and you're about to go all macho man on me and tell me to stay inside. I am the lead investigator and the head of this squad I am more than capable of taking care of myself in the field." Sharon's voice was low and her tone was a warning, still he smiled and pushed it a little further.

"Wasn't planning on saying anything of the sort Captain." Andy climbed from his stool and followed her across the room, simultaneously picking up a bulletproof vest as she did. "Just do me one favor?"

"What's that?" She asked as she tightened the vest around her frame.

"Stay behind Provenza." Andy didn't look at her as he spoke, he didn't look at her after he'd spoke either. Instead he simply unclipped his weapon and headed for the door.

Sharon paused at his words, her eyes glued to his frame. She could see he wasn't going to look at her and she knew why. There was too mush emotion in his voice, his eyes would say the same. For all her independence and ability in the field she'd missed that feeling, knowing that a man would defend her to the end. She knew Andy couldn't do that right now, couldn't protect her like he wanted to for the risk of revealing their relationship.

It was enough for her to know that he wanted to.

When the shots rang out around the alleyway minutes later it was him that she looked at first. It shocked her for a moment, knowing her focus should have been on the sniper, but instead her eyes had gravitated to him, her heart pounding in her chest, replaced by the briefest of flutters when she registered that he was still standing, unharmed.

Sharon released the breath she'd been holding from the moment the target had shown himself, they were all okay, her eyes scanned the rest of her team, all still standing, all unharmed. It all happened in a split second, her weapon still raised as she took a step forward. Her eyes landed on Andy's and she gasped silently, he was looking right back at her, giving her the briefest of nods that said so much.

This was something they did all the time, taking down a suspect in often dangerous and volatile circumstances, she should be used to it but no, this thing with Andy Flynn threw it all into a spinning tornado.

This was exactly why these fraternization rules were in place, it was impossible to work with the one you loved and react objectively.

She returned his nod as she moved forward, to them it wasn't a nod, instead it said so much, it said,

_"It's ok, I'm ok, you're ok, it's all ok." _

* * *

Sharon sighed heavily, her fingertips curling around the sheet of paper bearing the signature of Daniel Dunn, and half her squad for that matter.

In a lot of ways she felt an overwhelming sense of relief, relief that Daniel Dunn would not be present in Rusty's life ever again and a selfish relief that she could keep the boy in her's for a little longer.

She cared deeply for Rusty, that was no secret anymore, and today, in the conference room, Sharon had bitten back the lump in her throat when her whole team stood beside her, defending Rusty as if he was their own.

In many ways he was now, his presence in the murder room was something of an expectation. If he wasn't there he'd be missed, for good and bad reasons both.

Sharon turned in her desk chair, a small smile began when she saw Rusty talking to Provenza, they were the only two people left in the squad room now, it was getting late and with the case wrapped the others had taken their leave at a decent hour.

She was mildly disappointed to realise that Andy was one of them, it wasn't like him to leave without saying goodbye, but he'd made himself scarce since Daniel Dunn had been escorted from the premises. Sharon had asked him to keep his distance, ,for his own sake as well as her's, his temper was legendary afterall and the menacing look on his face when he'd spoken to Dunn in the conference room, told Sharon she had been right to issue her request.

Still she had to stop herself from dialling his cell number everytime her phone had been in her hand for the last hour.

Taking a deep breath Sharon placed the sheet in her hands, inside the file on her desk, ready to be faxed to DCFS in the morning. As her desk drawer slid shut, the door to her office opened.

"Captain, Rusty and I have decided to go out for pizza and a stop at the comic book store, I'll have him home by ten if that's alright with you?"

Sharon looked from Provenza to Rusty, honestly a little taken aback by the matter of fact statement from the Lieutenant. She had very much expected to just go home and throw together some pasta for dinner. Looks like it would be pasta for one.

"Um, sure. I guess that would be ok. I could use a relaxing evening in anyway, glass of wine, a good book. You two have fun." Sharon smiled slightly, though the look on Provenza's face halted that smile in it's tracks.

He was looking at her with an expression that said 'yeah right, I call bullshit'. "Oh come now Captain, I know you have other places to be tonight."

"I don't know what you're taking about Lieutenant?" Her expression was of genuine confusion as she watched Rusty and Provenza leave.

"Oh, of course you don't Captain, of course you don't." Provenza closed the door behind him, his usual eye roll was the last thing she saw as they both disappeared from sight.

Twenty minutes later, after filing away her paperwork for the day, Sharon stepped off the elevator into the parking deck. She'd barely taken two steps when she saw him. A smile started at the corners of her mouth and she tried her best to supress it.

Andy was leant against his car, his hands in his pockets and his jacket unbuttoned. She couldn't deny he looked devilishly handsome.

"Finally! Was beginning to think I'd have to send out a search party."

"Well if I'd known you were down here I might have finished up quicker." Sharon stopped in front of him, a quick glance around them to ensure their privacy. "Why are you waiting down here anyway?"

"I'm taking my lady to dinner." Andy kept his eyes on her as he opened the passenger side door of his car, his smile growing as Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"What about my car?" She spoke, keeping his gaze.

"What about it?" He shrugged. "Leave it over night, nothing wrong with us, two colleagues, going for dinner after a successful day at the office. I'll of course play the gentleman and see you safely to your door."

"Hmm." Sharon folded her arms. "It's what you do on the other side of that door that destroys your 'colleagues' theory."

Andy's smile grew, his eyesbrows wiggling mischeviously. "Why Captain, please refrain from putting truly naughty thoughts in my head. Dinner first, play later."

Sharon couldn't contain her smile even if she tried, sighing dramatically she raised her hands in surrender. "Alright Lieutenant, you win, dinner."

Andy smiled in victory as he softly closed the door behind her, it wasn't often that a plan of his went well, this one was winning so far.

* * *

"So how do you feel?" Andy looked at Sharon over his water glass, she paused her movements, wine glass half way to her lips and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"How do I feel about what?"

"Rusty. The whole Daniel Dunn business."

Sharon sighed quietly, sipping her chardonnay and replacing the glass on the table in front of her. "It's all over and done with now, Rusty never has to see him again."

"I know that." Andy nodded slowly, "that was our end game all along, my question is how do you feel about that?"

"Relieved," She shrugged, looking up to meet his eyes. "a little sad, a little angry, but overall I feel much better, calmer, knowing that Rusty will not come to any harm in his care. I couldn't bear to see him all beat up again like that."

Andy slid his hand across the table to cover her's. They sat side by side in a booth in Andy's favourite Italian restaurant by the beach, their bodies slightly tilted towards each other.

"We'll all make sure that doesn't happen again Sharon. All of us."

Sharon smiled at the look in his eyes, he'd become quite protective of Rusty over the past few months, once he'd gotten over his initial annoyance at the teenager's presence in his girlfriend's home anyway.

She squeezed his hand firmly, leaning over to place a firm kiss on his lips, just as the server arrived with their food.

"Ok enough of that, lets talk about something else." Sharon raised a hand in dismissal of their previous conversation as she picked up her fork.

"What would you like to talk about then?" Andy asked, lifting a fork full of ravioli to his mouth.

"Like Provenza's knowing eye roll, his comments and overall behaviour earlier?"

Andy looked at her, she was deliberatly not looking at him, though he could see the mischief glimmering in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He continued to look at her when she turned to meet his eyes, that look on her face that told him BS would not be accepted.

"Alright, but I didn't tell him. He figured it out."

She nodded slowly, knowing he was watching her every move. Andy braced himself for the inevitable onslaught of paranoid rambling. He held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Well...had to happen some time right." Sharon shrugged, returning her attention to her food.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope. Just so long as he doesn't go blabbing to Taylor I can live with Provenza knowing about us."

"He won't."

"I know. I've just worked too hard for too long to lose my job over this, I don't want you to lose your job either."

"That's not what I want either Sharon, I've already thought about it, if and when the time comes, I'll retire out."

Sharon stopped eating and looked at him, her expression neutral but her eyes held the shock she felt. "I don't want you to do that."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself like that."

"Okay firstly, it's not sacrificing myself. I'm getting too old to be chasing scumbags around town like we do!"

"Tell that to Provenza!" Sharon laughed and he did too.

"And secondly, you're worth it Sharon. But until then I can live with us being in the shadows. There's something really quite nice about acting indifferent with each other at work, knowing I get to come home to you at the end of the day."

Sharon smiled, knowing his words rang true for her aswell. It was surprisingly easy to keep their relationship out of the office, there was always a distraction to keep them occupied and the end of the day always seemed to come around all too quickly.

"It may not come to that you know, it's 2013 after all, a professional-personal relationship may become the norm some time soon."

Sharon shrugged and went back to her pasta, for a long moment Andy just watched her with narrrowed eyes. He could tell the difference very easily, whether Sharon was being genuine or cryptic, and her words definatly held a cryptic edge.

"What do you know?" He asked slowly, noticing a brief falter and the beginnings of a smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing, not technically anyway, but it's a changing world and my time in FID confirmed that on many different levels."

* * *

_**Meh, not my finest work but onwards and upwards, hit that review button nonetheless, pretty please! **_


End file.
